Fun
Fun is a female rainwing. PLEASE DO NOT DELETE!! Appearance she is a stocky rainwing, that doesn't like colors. Her normal colors are grey, and sometimes violet. At shchool she normally wears fan-jewelry from her fav. Adventure scrolls. (Where does she find them?) Her eye color is violet, but she normally does'not wear acssesories except at school. Personality. She is prickly on the outside, but Is a little different than you think. The reason she doesn't know how to make friends is because of her family, but we'll talk about this later. She likes her friends, and ( sometimes) her family. She is average smarts, and is a "bad girl" she really doesn't do anything bad, but she does get mad at other dragons. The main dragon who makes fun of her Is big ears, a "nerd" He makes fun of her obsessions with scrolls and says she's dumb, even though she knows that she isn't. Teachers don't normally like her because she makes refrences from random scrolls. family her family has three other dragons besides her. Her older sister is annoying and is always yelling at Fun to do something or other. Both her parents are teachers and they want her to expel, (like her sister) at school. Her only escape is her scroll, and her door normally stays shut. Fun's favorite family member is her cat, belle boo. If you think she is grump at schoo, you should see her at home! Other dragons first, before I list certain dragons, I want you to make a note. Fun generally doesn't like any other dragons. ( excep polish, and sometimes freedom ) She is known for her quote: "I Hate dragons!!" Her enemies point out that she I's a dragon herself and this drives her nuts. Anyway.... Polish- polish is a hybrid dragonet, and one of Fun's best friends. She is always happy and if it was any other dragon, fun would hate her. Polish is the one dragon that she doesn't hate ( well 90% of the time) and has'nt read ANY adventure scrolls, like AT ALL!! But she brightens up Fun's day, ( when she isn't being annoying) and she had caused Fun to make many friends, and she introduced her to one of her enemies, Big-ears. Big-ears- big-ears is one of Fun's enemies. She is in the "smart" group. Fun only met him, because in class he sits next to polish. She doesn't think that he's that bad, but polish had no enemies Trivia * She once DID have a crush, but she has never told one dragon. * Her family is'not rally that bad... * her favorite place to go is the skykingdom!!! strengths welL.. She is smart, and she is strong. Her smarts shouldn't be relied on by themselfs though because she normally has no clue what a dragon is going to do next. Weaknesses so, she is socially awkward. She can't talk to new dragons, and can't EVER guesess what they are about to do or say. That's why, in battle she has to watch her back. She claims she is good at strategizing, but she doesn't realize that the other dragon will actually fight back. This is why Polish ( I no, you wouldn't think she would be good at anything that has to do with war,) normally does the plans. One other weakness is her obsessions. We've talked about one, the adventure-scroll thing, but I haven't even mentioned the other one. She strongly believes that the zombie apocalypse is coming. If you see her room, it has hand-made plan, posters, a hiding spot, four locks , an anvil and a cooler full of food and water. Gallery please insert some Picturges of her for me. ( if you want) thanks. Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters